


【Buddie】研究猫科类动物的习性2

by KSharon0428



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 03:33:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30116523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KSharon0428/pseuds/KSharon0428
Summary: CP：Eddie  Diaz x Evan BuckleyWarning：半兽人返祖梗/标记/信息素有/怀孕警告/OOC警告
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	【Buddie】研究猫科类动物的习性2

“你疯了吗！”Buck不可思议地看着把自己拖进酒吧隔间的，还穿着消防员制服的Eddie Diaz，“你怎么衣服都没换？”Eddie不管不顾地把人压在门板上，犬齿抵着Buck的腺体狠狠咬了一口，浓郁的信息素让Buck腿都有些软，“Eddie！”  
“Buck……Buck……”Eddie开始撕扯他身上的衣服，Buck胸前的衬衫扣子崩了一地，Eddie滚烫的嘴唇附上Buck胸前的两点，变成犬齿的牙在他胸前留下了一道血痕。  
“嘶！”Buck一皱眉，一拳打在Eddie下巴上，把人推开，“你他妈的到底怎么回事！”看着面前信息素乱放，连狼耳朵和狼尾巴都冒出来了的男朋友，Buck楞了一下，“你在易感期？”  
被自己的番打了的Eddie委屈得耳朵都垂了下去，湿漉漉的眼睛可怜兮兮地看着Buck，大有你不安慰我我就哭给你看的架势，就在Eddie再次往Buck身上黏的时候，隔间的门被拍响，“Eddie！你在里面吗？”外面传来了Chimmy的声音。  
“Chimmy？”  
“Buck？你也在里面？”Chimmy显然没料到Buck会在这里，“你在可太好了！”  
Buck打开了隔间的门，拖着几乎挂在他身上的Eddie出来，“我就下午请了半天假帮我姐姐修了个厨房，你们到底趁我不在的时候干了些什么？Eddie就像疯了一样！”  
Chimmy看着衣不蔽体，腺体和胸口都带着牙印的Buck，尴尬地不知道该把眼睛往哪儿放，“呃……我们接到报警称有一群嗑药磕嗨了的大学生在酒吧房顶上蹦迪，其中还有人跌下楼摔伤了，混乱中一个神志不清的打碎了一瓶高浓度催情香氛，Eddie正好在旁边，他又正好在易感期，就中招了……”  
“Buck……Bucky……my love……”Eddie从后面抱着Buck，对着完全没防备的Buck的后颈腺体又咬了一口，得到了一个肘击，委屈地蹲在地上画圈圈。  
“我们刚把那些磕嗨的学生都送上救护车，回头就发现Eddie不见了，Maddie帮我们定位了他的手机我才找到这里！”Bobby这时候也走了进来，“这小子估计是闻着你的味道找过来的。”  
Buck无语望天，“那现在你们是打算把他送医院还是回队里？”  
“医院是没必要了，Hen刚才接到医院化验科的电话，那就是很普通的催情剂，没什么特别不良的成分，你带他回家就行。”  
“Fine，”Buck摇了摇头，蹲下身看地上的那只狼，“Eddie我们回家好不好？”Eddie猛地抬头，眼睛里亮晶晶的，摇着尾巴就往Buck身上扑！Buck拽着人站起来，在两位队友的目送下，拖着Eddie从酒吧后门出去了。  
一路上Eddie还算安静，除了浓郁的信息素和一直保持看着Buck的姿势之外，和正常的Eddie Diaz没什么区别，Buck难耐地在座位上挪了挪屁股，刚才Eddie咬的那两口已经把被标记过的他带进了发情期，这会儿他甚至感觉体内深处的生殖腔在轻微抽搐，裤子里早就湿了一片。Eddie能在几公里外寻着味道找到他，这会儿自然早就清楚他裤子下面会是怎样的光景，刚下车，Buck就被Eddie一把扛起来，几乎是跑着上了楼，等他回过神来，自己已经光着被扔上了床，而熟悉的重量并没有压上来，Eddie亲了他一口就往洗手间走。  
“Eddie？”Buck有些不解地支起身。  
“别过来Evan Buckley！我会伤到你。”  
Buck疑惑地跟着进了浴室，就看到Eddie在淋浴间里冲冷水，他一把把控制水温的把手转向热水方向，“你会感冒的！”  
这时候Eddie已经恢复了一点理智，“也许我会感冒，但我不可以伤害你！”  
“Maybe, maybe not。”Buck和Eddie一起站在温热的水帘下，“I trust you。”话音刚落，他就被Eddie面朝墙壁按在了冰凉的瓷砖上，还不等他发出闷哼，两根手指就从后面探了就来，“唔…哈！轻点！”  
“好湿，”Eddie还不等Buck适应，就又加了一根手指，惹得身下的人发出一声哭腔，“宝贝你好香。”  
“啊！那里！呜呜……慢一点哈……”Buck红着耳朵听着Eddie在他耳边说着那些不知羞耻的词汇，肠道里三根手指搅得他心烦意乱，还来不及等他抱怨，前列腺的位置就被狠狠戳了一下，又爽又疼的感觉差点让他滑到地上，身后Eddie牢牢地贴着他按着他的腰用手指操着他的前列腺。  
“啊！要到了……Eddie！”Buck尖叫着到达了第一波高潮，随着Eddie手指的撤出，一对湿漉漉的豹子耳朵露了出来，Eddie含着Buck毛茸茸的花耳朵，带了点命令的语气道，“把尾巴也放出来宝贝。”  
“唔……”Buck呜咽着听话地放出尾巴，讨饶般用尾巴缠住了Eddie的腰，“Eddie……”  
“真乖。”Eddie亲了一下Buck的眼角，吻去了一些溢出来的生理泪，把缠在自己腰上的尾巴捞起来，亲了一口尾巴尖，引得Buck又是一阵颤栗，“今天怎么那么敏感？”  
Eddie恶劣地轻轻拽了一下Buck的尾巴根，满意地听到Buck的轻喘，轻轻咬了一口花豹黑色的尾巴尖，把尾巴叼在自己嘴里吮吸，“啊啊啊！住手！”Buck突然挣扎了一下，软在Eddie怀里，身前的墙上是斑驳的白色液体，Eddie也有些惊讶，揉了揉花豹的尾巴根，Buck的阴茎抖了抖又射出一股精液。  
“好淫荡的小猫咪，”Eddie抱起Buck往床边走去，“是不是用你自己的尾巴就能操翻你？嗯？”  
“不要！Eddie不要！”Buck恐惧地想要推开Eddie，但还是被压进了被子里。  
“别怕宝贝，”Eddie安抚性地把自己粗大的狼尾巴放在Buck怀里让他抱着，“我今天还没打算那样操你。”Buck发出一声呜咽，报复性地咬了一口怀里的狼尾巴。  
Eddie抬起Buck的两条大长腿，这只大猫也不知道吃什么长的，腿比猎豹还长，站在一起甚至比他还高了半个头，也就在床上Buck才会对他示弱，Eddie也喜欢在床上欺负他的猫咪。Buck的后穴经过刚才的高潮已经又湿又软，Eddie进得毫不费力，粗大的阴茎操进去，经过前列腺的位置刻意顶了一下，美妙的声音从Buck嗓子里传出来。  
Eddie一手按住Buck的胯骨，一手托起他的屁股，俯下身疯狂挺动的动作让Buck不由自主地把腿张得更开，阴茎每一下进入都会恶狠狠地顶弄前列腺那块软肉，Buck体内的生殖腔早就打开了，淫水伴随着快感的加剧越聚越多，安静的卧室里充斥着咕啾咕啾的水声和Buck的哭喊声。  
Eddie操了一会儿，把Buck整个翻了个身，滚烫的阴茎在后穴里涨得更大，转动的时候抵着前列腺顶了一下，Buck尖叫一声，身子往前挺了挺，却没有东西射出来，“宝贝你用后面高潮了，真乖。”  
还没等Buck缓过神来，Eddie咬着他后颈的腺体，一声低吼，阴茎径直捅开了早就抽搐不已的生殖腔，还在高潮中的Buck半点反抗的余地都没有，“No！ Eddie No！”  
Eddie停顿了一下，放开Buck的腰和他十指相扣，“嘘嘘嘘……宝贝，交给我，我能让你爽翻天！”同样是具有攻击性的动物，他知道Buck不是很喜欢背入，花豹的本能让他不喜欢背后受到侵犯的感觉，但这种时候的Buck总是别好听话，只想让人狠狠地欺负他一番，他把Buck拉起来，让他跪在床头，Buck软绵绵地倚在床头的木板上，两个被Eddie咬的有些红肿的乳头贴在冷冰冰的木板上。  
移动的过程中Eddie的阴茎滑落出来，淫水滴滴答答顺着大腿留到两人的枕头上，Buck拼命夹紧屁股也没多大作用，还不等他从羞耻中反应过来，Eddie粗大的阴茎又捅了进来，一声狼嚎把Buck从恍惚中惊醒，他惊恐地回头发现，平时比自己还矮一些的Eddie浑身肌肉都鼓鼓的，后穴里的阴茎胀大得他有一点疼，而那根巨物正抵在他的生殖腔入口处不断变大。  
半狼人化的Eddie比Buck看上去大了不止一圈，Buck觉得自己的膝盖都快被顶得离地了！狼人化的Eddie有些粗鲁地拽了拽Buck的尾巴，迫使他撅起屁股，阴茎轻轻抽出去又一下子顶进来，前列腺被碾压的快感让Buck腿一软，阴茎直直操进了生殖腔订到了雄性已经退化萎缩了的子宫口。  
“啊！！不要了！呜呜……求求你！会死的！啊~嗯嗯！对！哈……Eddie用力！”Buck脑子里仿佛炸开了新年的烟花，他都不知道自己在叫喊些什么，Eddie疯狂地操着他的屁股，每一下都贯穿生殖腔撞到他的子宫口，雄性退化的器官现在只剩下了让他爽哭这一个功能。  
伴随着Buck的哭喊，Eddie抵着他的子宫口射了进去，这时候Buck已经被操得翻起了白眼，口水顺着闭不上的嘴唇滴下来在胸前留下一道水痕。等Buck恢复意识的时候，Eddie的阴茎还堵在他的生殖腔里面，阴茎根部的结卡在生殖腔里，“唔……”下意识挪动了一下身体的Buck立刻被肚子里巨大的快感激得一颤，因为Eddie犬科类的阴茎结，他的整根巨物被堵在了本就狭小的生殖腔里，这会儿巨大的龟头正卡着他的子宫口刺激着他刚刚才高潮过的身体，一动就是一个小高潮。  
“你还好吗？”Eddie还没有恢复人类体型，但催情剂明显已经代谢掉了，他内疚地看着被他操晕过去的Buck，“要不要先躺一下？”  
Buck被这个该死的姿势钉在墙上，他摸了摸Eddie变得毛茸茸的脸颊，“我没事儿……唔！你动作快一点，里面太舒服了！啊~又要去了！”  
随着Eddie抱着Buck调整了一下姿势，Buck的阴茎又流出一股精液，他喘着气捂着微微隆起肚子，“好涨……”  
Eddie带着锋利爪子的手附上Buck的，“都已经这样了，要不要试一下你的极限？”  
“你敢乱来我就剁了你这根祸害！”Buck扭过头亲了一口面带笑意的Eddie，“我真的不行了。”  
Eddie轻轻按了按Buck鼓起的充满自己精液的小腹，“刚才我干你的时候觉得你的子宫好像打开了一点，现在它正在吮吸我的龟头，我想进去。”  
“别傻了，我是雄性，你知道返祖雄性有可繁殖的成熟子宫的概率有多低吗？”Buck翻了个白眼，往前挪了挪试图阻止Eddie的蠢蠢欲动，但因为那个鼓胀的节又被捞了回去，阴茎再次撞击着他的宫口，“你来真的？”  
稍微变小的结，让Eddie可以小幅度地操满Buck的生殖腔，宫口被一下下温柔地撞击着，大量淫水从被微微顶开的子宫里流出来，Buck的生殖腔变得更涨了，这下不止Eddie，连Buck自己都感觉到刚才子宫好像打开了一下。Eddie更加大力地操了起来，逐渐变小的阴茎结堵不住生殖腔里的精液和淫水，每一下抽插都汁水四溅，他每一下都退到最外面，让阴茎碾过前列腺，操开生殖腔，再重重撞上子宫口，看着Buck哭着在他身下求饶让他格外满足。  
Buck感觉自己已经被Eddie操坏了，已经射不出东西的阴茎高高翘起，好像无时无刻都在干性高潮一样，子宫口也好像越来越松，就在他觉得又有一股淫水要从里面喷出来的时候，Eddie一个用力操了进来，龟头正好卡进了他的子宫，剧烈的快感让他发出嘶哑的尖叫，生殖腔痉挛一般疯狂收缩，直接让Eddie交代在了里面，浅黄色的液体滴滴答答顺着Buck的阴茎射出来，Buck愣愣地看着自己已经不受控制的阴茎，怎么忍都仿佛无法控制住自己的膀胱，委屈极了的花豹哇地一声哭了出来。  
Eddie从没见过哭成这样的Buck，也顾不得还卡在对方子宫里的阴茎有多爽，还没成结就撤了出来，他抱起委屈的大猫，直接进了浴室，一边给浴缸放水一边抱着人坐了进去。Buck跨坐在他腿上，趴在他肩头哭得一抽一抽的，耳朵和尾巴不知道什么时候都收起来了，不理人也不搭话。  
“宝贝我错了，以后不欺负你了好不好？”Eddie放软语气一边哄一边拍Buck的背，“不生气了哦，都是我的错。”  
Buck哭了一阵就不哭了，在Eddie怀里装鸵鸟，一动不动，一是他真的累了，二是被干到失禁这点实在是太羞耻了，他都不知道一会儿怎么面对那个卧室的床！他抽了抽鼻子开了腔，“你洗被子！”  
“我洗我洗，都我洗。”  
“还有床单……”  
“一会儿都换了！”  
“床垫我也不要了……”  
“我马上就丢到回收站去，我们买新的！”  
Buck满意地点了点头，被Eddie托着下巴一顿亲，算是消了气，Eddie小心地帮他清理干净身体，重新放了一缸水让他泡着，“我去收拾一下，你先睡一会儿。”  
Buck摇了摇头，“该去接Chris放学了吧？几点了？”  
“我收拾完去接Chris。”  
“算了还是我去吧，”Buck撑着浴缸站起来，“不能让Chris等急了。”  
跨出浴缸的时候Buck晃了一下，被Eddie一把接住，“宝贝，算我求你了，你在家休息好不好？”  
Buck原本还想坚持一下，但被一个半兽化的狼人操了顿狠的实在是超出了他的极限范围，空气里满是Eddie温柔的信息素味道，让他很困很累想睡觉。  
等他清醒过来的时候已经是下午5点多了，房间里面很安静，他支棱起花豹的耳朵听了听，家里没人，不对啊，这个点Chris和Eddie应该已经到家了才对！Buck撑起身体，休息过后的身体更加酸软，肚子有点疼，完全是使用过度后身体在叫嚣，但他还是起身换了衣服，拿了钥匙就急急地出了门。  
大楼里各种信息素的味道刺激着他的神经，让他很不舒服，刚被深度标记完的他现在极度需要标记他的那只兽人在他身边，他进了电梯，狭小的空间里有另一个兽人的信息素，是他楼下的那只狮子，他们认识，原本和蔼的信息素这会儿像针一样扎在Buck身上，他本能张嘴呼吸，却涌进更多乱七八糟的信息素。  
“Eddie……”Buck眼前一片模糊，身体像是被打了一打镇定剂一样沉，就在他要撑不下去的时候门开了，Eddie带着Chris站在电梯前。  
“Buck！”Eddie上前一步接住电梯里几乎瘫倒的恋人，Buck像抓住救命稻草一样拽紧了他的衣领，贪婪地凑在他腺体那里猛吸了几口。  
“Eddie……”Buck像一只猫一样蹭了蹭Eddie的颈窝，赖在那儿不肯动了，熟悉的信息素带给他极大的安全感。  
“宝贝你怎么出来了？”Eddie一手抱着食物，一手抱着Buck，Chris乖巧地替他们按了楼层。  
“你们去哪儿了？”Buck从Eddie身上下来，蹲下身揉了揉Chris的头发。  
“Daddy说要给Buck叔叔买些好吃的，我们去买了Buck叔叔最爱的披萨和牛肉汉堡！”  
“是吗？谢谢你们Chris。”Buck笑得灿烂，电梯叮一下到了楼层，他被Chris牵着走了出去。  
回到家里Buck整个人都放松下来，Chris在客厅里看电视，他把食物放进烤箱加热的时候，Eddie过来圈住他，“有哪里不舒服吗Buck？刚才是怎么回事？”  
Buck的花豹尾巴摇了摇，“是信息素的问题，我醒来你不在就想找你……”  
“对不起，我应该和你说一声可能会晚回来。”Eddie抱着Buck亲了亲，“还有哪里不舒服吗？要不要去医院，你闻起来不太对劲。”  
“没必要吧，可能就是累了。”Buck把披萨交给Eddie，“别让Chris等饿了。”


End file.
